Mated To A Volturi
by BlondieOnPaper
Summary: With a hot head, short temper and an issue with never being able to keep her mouth shut, she appeared to be a perfect match for Caius Volturi. Only problem, she can't decide whether to kiss him or set him on fire. Affections grow, will she be able to stay away from what her soul is telling her? Rated M for language and later themes :)
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at the three sat on their thrones; faces etched alike marble. "What purpose do you have for keeping me here?!"

The one with raven black hair stood up with his hands clasped together. "I know it may seem unfair, but you are here because this is where you need to be." He said calmly.

"I haven't done anything!"

Her screams echoed through the catacombs that they called their home.

Who?

The Volturi.

**A/N: Hey Blondie here!**

**First Twilight fanfic... and rated 'M' story. So excited about this one :) The M stuff won't be till later**

**I don't own Twilight (unfortunately) all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer apart from ones I made up**

**Enjoy!**

The woman ran through the streets of Italy. Running away from yet another couple of vampires who decided to pick a fight with her. And as she didn't have a filter for her mouth… she hardly made the situation better. She picked up the pace, not wanting to actually have to hurt them, but they had other ideas. She skidded to a halt by a bridge when somehow one of them managed to get ahead of her and block her way. She looked behind her to see the other one. Both male, both with the vampiric charm of good looks. She didn't bother to take in their appearances precisely; she knew she most likely wouldn't need to find them again. "Listen boys," She began. "There's really no need for this to get messy." She said calmly, her pale hands by her side.

"You're right." The one in front of her said; his voice had a slight Italian accent. "We should just snap your neck and be done with it."

She sighed heavily. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "I really have had a bad day so I won't bother to prolong your miserable existence so if you don't mind… fuck off." She narrowed her eyes; her tone suddenly changed to a highly threatening one.

The vampires flinched slightly but quickly recovered. "Fucking bitch!" The one behind her yelled before flying at vampiric speed towards her. Before the other one could register what happened, his comrade's head was detached from his body; the girl threw his head into the river.

The vampire snarled and was about to lunge at her until a voice of authority sounded from behind him. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The man who spoke was dressed in a black suit and a cloak around his shoulders. Two others were behind him, and as the woman focused with only the moonlight to help her vision, there were two other behind them. She huffed; 5 extra vampires was not what she needed.

The vampire who was about to attack her looked petrified. "Please, I was… she killed one of us." She managed to breathe out.

The one who spoke first stared at the woman; his eyes full of curiosity. "You know the laws, hunting in Volterra is forbidden."

"No! Please!" He tried to flee, but the two who flanked the three were holding is arms out painfully. One was built like a mountain with dark hair, the other was blonde and seemed dwarfed by the giant.

He stepped forward and gripped his head. The sound of glass shattering filled the small area as his head and limbs were ripped from each other. The other two higher vampires noticed how the woman didn't as much as flinch at the violence. The black haired one turned to face her and sighed slightly. "What to do with you?" He said with a slight smile.

She laughed slightly. "How about nothing?" She said lightly; the vampires were slightly shocked at how calm she was. "I wasn't the one who started it in the first place." She folded her arms.

"Still…" He said, his smile fading which made her tense up. "You've seen too much." He looked at the two who disembodied the other vampire and they began to walk to her.

"Well… can't say I'm gonna miss this place." She said with no emotion on her face. "I never really like Italy in any case." Her face broke into a smile before she abruptly clapped her hands. And the water from under the bridge leapt up and surrounded the vampires and encased them in a cocoon of ice. They tried to break it, but found it was a lot stronger than normal ice. She still had the wide smile on her face. "It was no pleasure to meet you now… toodles!" She yelled before running to her motorcycle, she knew how long it took for her ice to lose its strength. She revved the engine and took off; yet another place she had to avoid for another 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later…**

She hopped around her room, trying to get her tights off her legs. After her incident in Italy, she decided to move to England; she found a nice apartment in London and got a fairly basic job but with well enough pay. She looked in her mirror on her vanity desk; she took her long red hair out of its bun and let it flow to below her shoulders in gently waves. She took her contacts out of her dark blue eyes and put her glasses on. She took off her black pencil skirt and blouse and slipped on a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top with an oversized blue jumper over the top. "Alright Ally, let's see what we have in the fridge." She said to herself as she padded her way into her very tidy and clean kitchen. He looked in the fridge to see she still had leftovers from yesterday's macaroni, and would be quite happy with that. "Pasta it is." She said as she took the dish out of the fridge. She was about to put it in the microwave when she heard a knock at her door. "Just a second." She called to the door. She slipped on her fluffy boot slippers before opening the door.

And everything went black.

She heard the buzzing of voices; she had been I these situations before and knew to keep her act of unconsciousness up for as long as possible. "Jesus Felix," She heard one voice say. "I don't think the masters will like you very much if you've given her brain damage from that hit."

She heard a grunt. "What confuses me is where that bruise has gone." A voice she assumed belonged to Felix said.

"Well it's hardly popped out for a coffee." The other voice said sarcastically.

"Very funny Demetri." Felix mumbled. "She should be waking up soon, we're nearly back in Italy anyway."

She opened her eyes and glared at the two vampires opposite her. She was chained to a chair in what looked to be an aeroplane. She recognised the two; they were the two vampires who killed the vampire after her 5 years ago. "Ah, you are awake." The blonde one, Demetri said. "Good, that means we won't have to carry you through the catacombs." He added calmly.

She said nothing but just glared at her to captors. They yanked her out of her seat as the plane stopped. "Let's go. Don't try anything you'll regret." Felix said sternly. It annoyed him how calm she appeared and the way in which she didn't say anything.

She was pushed, pulled and shoved into the streets and the car. As she walked in between the two men, she took in the vast tunnels. These were old, and looked to be very difficult to escape from; one way in and one way out. She was still in her loungewear; her feet hurting slightly as she only had her fluffy slippers to protect her feet. She noticed the cold, damp breeze that echoed through the tunnels. The stone was dusty and cold and every couple of paces, there was a vampire guard. They stopped at a set of large wooden doors. With a push, the doors opened with a creak and she was roughly pushed inside the room. As she was stopped in the middle of the room, she saw three thrones with the three vampires she saw 5 years ago sat on them. She was able to get a better look at them. The one to the far left was clearly the oldest biologically. His face looked bored and tired; he had the usual pale complexion and dark brown hair to below his shoulders. The one in the middle had his eyes glued to her; clear fascination evident on his face. He was fairly slim and with raven black hair again to just below the shoulders but half of it was tied out of his face. The last one on the far right looked in her eyes with an almost hatred in them. He had the palest complexion out of them all with honey blonde hair to his shoulders. The thing they all had in common was their eyes; they were all blood red. She swallowed as she realised she was in a coven hat actively drank human blood. "What's your name, child?" The middle one asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you know that? You're the one who kidnapped me." She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Impudent child!" The blonde one sneered.

"Calm brother." The one in the middle said calmly. She looked back at her before standing up. "Where are my manners?" He asked and she just raised an eyebrow. "My name is Aro," He gestured to his right. "This is Marcus." He then gestured to his left. "And this is Caius. Wouldn't you tell me your name?" He asked kindly.

She didn't trust him for one second but relented. "Ally."

"Give us your full name girl." Caius barked.

She sighed heavily. "Alyson Lauri Cleveland." She said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell am I here?"

Aro pressed his hands together. "Because you have to be here."

"No I don't!" She yelled. "You had better give me a damn good reason not to blast your butt to Timbuktu!" She yelled, her temper rising by a great deal.

Aro smirked. "We did a little research around you and that motorcycle you had. Given to you from a friend wasn't it?" Her confident face faded as she caught onto what he was really saying. Aro snapped his fingers and Ally looked to the door on her left in shock and fright. A very scared woman was dragged in, she was struggling but stopped once she saw Ally. "Ally, I'm sorry I-"

She was interrupted by a hard slap to the side of her face. "Hey!" Ally shouted. "What the fuck?! Let her go!" She yelled.

"She, is a vampire." Aro said, Ally knew this as they had been friends for a long time. "Yet she did not kill you. I wonder why." Neither of them said anything, but the girl looked scared, her red eyes searching for a way out. "Very well, Felix." She said as he walked away. Felix walked over to the woman and grabbed her head, the sound of glass breaking began.

"Alright fine!" Ally yelled, Aro made a gesture for Felix to stop. "Look, I'll tell you whatever but don't hurt Jade." The vampires grip loosened on her and she made her way to Ally. "You alright?" Jade nodded and Ally returned her hateful gaze to Aro. "What do you want with me?"

Aro smiled. "We can get to that later. First I imagine you're tired from your journey, rest. We'll speak more tomorrow. I look forward to seeing just what you are… and what you can do."

They felt two hands against their backs, pushing them out of the room. They found their way to a couple of rooms. "This is where you'll be staying." Felix grumbled.

The girls were left outside the room. "Come on, I'll stay with you." Jade said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally awoke to someone shaking her shoulders. "Ally. Time to get up, they're asking for you." Jade said. "Come on sweet pea." She urged.

Ally moaned and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't wanna." She mumbled.

The big three are calling." Jade urged.

"Screw them." She mumbled again as she tightened her grip on the covers.

Jae sighed before yanking the covers off her. "Come on sleeping beauty. Get a shower, I'll pick you out some clothes now get a shower." She said in a mock stern voice; she was trying to hold back a giggle at Ally's morning appearance.

Ally scratched the back of her head and then realised Jade, who looked the same as yesterday. "You didn't stay here all night did you?" She asked.

Jade shrugged. "You didn't really think I was gonna leave you alone when there is vampires everywhere did you?" She smirked. "Go on, have your human moment." She said with a laugh.

Ally smiled and padded her way into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water. She looked to the shelf to see it was stocked with various lotions and potions. "Bloody vamps have cash to burn." She mumbled as she took a shower gel to wash herself with and washed her hair with a fruity shampoo, it was a posh brand she didn't recognise. After she finished, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, dried herself off and stepped out of the bathroom. She found that Jade had changed into a tight black skirt, a dark red blouse and a pair of black heels. Her ghostly pale complexion seemed intensified by her choice of dark colours. Her sandy blonde hair was down, sitting just above her chest and her blood red eyes were looking at her. "So, what clothes do they have?" She asked.

"Well…" Jade started. "They have some _very_ French looking lingerie." Ally groaned earning a chuckle from Jade. "But… there is some stuff here that'll look good." She held up a pair of skinny black jeans and a white blouse with translucent bell sleeves. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wear heels."

Ally got changed and tied her hair in a side plait that wet over her shoulder. "Right, let's go and see what the terrible threesome want." Ally joked.

"You do remember vamps have super hearing?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Well, they shouldn't be eavesdropping the nosy bastards!" She half shouted.

The girls pushed open the doors once more to greet the three vampires. "Ah!" Aro exclaimed in his soft voice. "Good morning my dear Alyson, did you sleep alright?"

"I got a bit lost in that huge thing of a bed," Jade fought back a smile. "But otherwise fine. And I go by Ally if you would." She added with a look to the floor. She looked to them to see they all looked to be itching to say something. "Look, I don't know what you want to know, but I want to leave. I wish to go home."

"I'm afraid, you can never go home." Aro said with a deadpan look.

"What?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at the three sat on their thrones; faces etched alike marble. "What purpose do you have for keeping me here?!"

The one with raven black hair stood up with his hands clasped together. "I know it may seem unfair, but you are here because this is where you need to be." He said calmly.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Of course you haven't." Aro said, his calm voice not faltering.

"Then why do you keep her here?!" Jade chipped in. "Why do you use me to shackle her here?" Her voice suddenly changed to fright.

"It is fate that you came across us 5 years ago." Marcus said from his seat, his voice raspy with age.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"My brother Marcus, has the ability to sense bonds between people before they even realise it themselves. And there is one that you have attached that means, you cannot leave." Aro explained.

Jade couldn't help but notice the usually hostile Caius being silent. "Just tell us God damn it!" She yelled.

"Alyson you are Caius' mate." Marcus said, Ally's eyes widened in shock. "You are eternally his."

"Oh hell no!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck no!" Ally yelled. "There is no way I belong to this nobhead!"

Caius rolled his eyes. "You don't really as of yet. As soon as we become one, the bond is sealed for ever." He said, his eyes not leaving her.

Ally scoffed. "Yeah like that's ever going to happen. Have you forgotten I froze you asses before? What makes you think I won't do it again?!"

"You have no water here." Aro thought he knew how she worked.

"I never said that was all I could do." Ally threatened.

"Please… enlighten me." Aro pushed.

Ally narrowed her eyes and Jade stepped back, knowing what was going to happen. Ally clenched her fists and as she snapped her head to her left, she burst into bright yellow flames, all of the vampires cowered away in both fear and shock. Every part of her was engulfed in the bright flames, her hair, her face, body and her clothes had burnt into dust. "Do not think you know me." She said, her voice distorted. "Do not think you can force anything upon me. You have no idea what I have been through."

Aro put his arms up, trying to calm her down. "Calm child, please I beg." Her expression did not change. "Again, why don't you enlighten us? If you do, I give you my word we'll discuss this and work something out."

Ally looked at the floor before walking behind a pillar. A sound of a slight wind could be heard and she popped her head from around the pillar, her shoulders bare. "Can someone get me some clothes first?" She said lightly. "I'm kind of in my birthday suit here."

A pair of female vampires got her a black dress and a pair of heels to wear. She adjusted it as she stepped out, most still looked at her shocked. Caius yet again, couldn't tear his eyes from her, and she avoided them unsuccessfully. "Walk with me, let us speak alone." Aro said and Ally nodded. She followed him down a set of hallways and then stopped at a door. As he opened it she noticed the room was lit with a warm light of flames. There were books to the ceiling and a set of desks with various papers on them. "This is my study, I come here for some alone time." He sat in a plush armchair and gestured for her to sit in the other one close to the fireplace. "Tell me about yourself."

She sat and stared into the fire before looking at him. "I don't know where to start." She said very quietly, luckily he had very sensitive hearing.

"Some of us vampires have special gifts as you've seen. I have the ability to read every thought a person has ever had with one touch." He explained.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure you wish to see? My past is very dark… and full of blood."

Aro smiled. "Well, that's something we both have in common." He stretched out his hand. "I can take it." She stood up and held her hand to him and he took it eagerly stroking her soft skin as he delved into her past of fire and blood. He looked at her astonished as he released her hand after a short while. "You truly have a broken past." She sat back in her seat. "I think I understand now. But please, try and understand my brother's position."

Ally sighed and rested her chin on her fist. "I never asked for this. Why me? Can't he choose someone else?" She asked.

"No, that's not how it works." Aro rested his hands on his knee. "Caius has been alone his entire existence of being an immortal. We all pray for the day where fate is kind enough to bless our lives with our true mate. The one who we can spend eternity with."

She looked at him. "And… if I don't? What if I run? What if we never… seal the bond?" She asked.

He looked saddened. "Then he will be but a shell. Everything will be gone and all he will seek once you are gone… if his own destruction."

She sighed heavily. "Fantastic." She grumbled.

He smiled. "Can I ask… give it some time. Give him a chance." He said causing her to look at him again. "He is your soul mate as well after all. You might find yourself attracted to him as well."

She blew her fringe out of her eyes. "I doubt that, I find him so irritating." Aro gave her a look and she groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay for now. Hurt Jade though and I'll fry your butt."


	5. Chapter 5

Ally walked through the catacombs, bored to her mind so she decided to go exploring. Jade seemed to have developed a soft spot for the giant Felix, and so Ally encouraged her to 'go for it' so naturally she's joined at the hip with him. She opened a set of double doors to be greeted by the biggest library she had ever seen. She stood in awe for a moment before stepping slowly into the room, not noticing she was being watched. She looked around, there was a range of both scrolls and books, some new and some that looked battered around the edges. "Do you like it?" She whipped her head around the see Caius rising from a chair, he placed the book he was reading on the table. "Did I scare you?" He asked with a smirk.

She returned his smirk. "The only thing that scares me is your manners." She said mockingly.

He let out a small laugh. "You still don't like me very much do you?"

She turned away from him and walked to the book shelf. "You haven't done anything to change my opinion of you." She pretended to look through the titles of the books; but she was paying very close attention to his movements behind her.

"Well, I'm going to have to do something about then." She felt him standing behind her, so she turned around the find him almost nose to nose with her. "You're… you're very beautiful." He whispered as he toyed with a piece of her hair.

"Thank you but…" She pressed herself closer to him. "I kinda want to go that way." She teased as she pushed passed him, she tried to ignore her racing heartbeat and prayed he couldn't hear her.

"That's a fast heartbeat you have there." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Whatever. At least I have one."

"I affect you."

"No you don't." She said quickly as she headed to the door; not trusting herself if she stayed by him much longer.

Using his vampiric speed he was in front of her, her breathing getting quicker. "Look… I can hear it, the affect that I have on you. And you have no idea what you do to me." He kept looking at her face, a clear focus on her lips as his fingers traced her bottom lip.

"You don't know me. I carry a lot of damage." She reluctantly moved his hand from her face.

"I don't think you quite realised this whole mate deal…" She looked back at him. "Whatever happened to you, I can take it. This kind of love doesn't keep a record of the wrongs we have done, I certainly don't care." He said uncharacteristically sincere.

She smirked. "You're just saying that to make sure I don't judge you huh?"

He smiled. "Pretty much." She rolled her eyes and tried to move around him. "Won't you stay? Talk to me."

She thought for a while. "Why? Talk about what?" She shrugged.

He sat in a chair. "What's this damage you have?"

She sat down next to him. "What I am. How I became like this." She looked at her hands.

"Go on." He urged.

"I wasn't born like this. I was…" She struggled, not knowing how to start. "When I was 10, I ran away from the foster home. I was upset and just ran towards the docks, and I don't remember much but someone stole me. And made me like this."

He stroked her hand. "Give me his name and I'll ensure he suffers." He said.

As she looked in his eyes he could tell he was positively serious about his words. She laughed slightly. "There's no need." He was about to say something but she interrupted him. "There's no need because I've already killed him."

He smirked. "Painful?"

"Extremely." She returned his look. "Oh beneath this extremely beautiful face there's a cruel, cruel monster."

He tugged on her hair again. "Hey, I'm not judging." He then looked nervous. "Uh, I assume you're attending the ball tomorrow night?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes, although it does mean I have to wear a dress. No doubt Jade will help me with that."

He smiled slightly. "Will you save a dance for me?" He asked.

She got up and looked exaggeratedly thoughtful. "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

"You really do have to be shitting me." Ally said deadpan looking at her best friend and the item held in her hands. "Do you want me to look like a hooker?!" She half shouted.

"No," Jade began, trying to calm her down. "Look, this is what a lot of the women at this ball are going to wear at this thing. Hey, this is quite mild seeing as most wish to show just about everything." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Ally sighed heavily. "Fine, but I will not be comfortable."

"Caius will like it." Jade said whilst looking at her nails, pretending to be innocent.

Ally looked shocked for a moment before looking away. "I don't care." She said quickly.

"Oh yes you do. Don't try to lie to me missus. I know you waaaay too well." She exaggerated.

Ally stuck her tongue out. "Really I don't… he's not…"

It was Jade's turn to look shocked. "Oh my God," She realised, looking at her friend. "You like him don't you?"

Ally struggled to find words. "It's only been like a week." She tied to defend herself. "I can't."

The ball was in full swing with the festivities the Volturi had arranged, all the guests being vampires of course. All the men were in crisp suits of different colours, and the women were in flamboyant dresses. Most of them made sure to show off their assets, to which a certain blonde haired vampire rolled his eyes at their attempts to flaunt themselves in front of him. "Really brother," Aro scolded. "Try not to have such a sour face, she'll be along soon." He said to Caius.

"Well, she's a bit late. Maybe she decided not to come." Caius grumbled.

"You two have been bonding all week, I see how much of you is already in her memory. Do not worry brother." Aro was beginning to tire of the way the two would make star eyes at each other, and do nothing to take it to the next level.

A figure in the corner of Caius' eye made him freeze, all he could see was the one who was his mate; Ally. Her red hair hung in gentle waves, smoky make-up emphasised her deep blue eyes. Her dress was a dark red colour but with a translucent black silk over the top giving it a look that changed at what angle they looked from. The dress itself had a neck that shaped around her chest, it clung to her torso then the front of the skirt ended mid-thigh with the back of it trailing to the floor. Around the edges was a delicate lace, and on her feet were a pair of black heels. Caius couldn't help but notice her necklace; it was a polished onyx stone in the shape of the moon. He gave it to her as a gift. She looked to him and smiled, which he gladly returned as he walked over to her. "You look lovely." He said as he got a very good look at her.

"I know." She said cockily before breaking out into a laugh. "I feel so… bare." She managed.

He returned her laugh. "Oh it's a good bare. Trust me."

She laughed even more. "Oh, is it now?" She joked.

The orchestra then started to play a slow dance piece, and most of the party guests paired off for slow dancing. Caius held out his hand. "You did remember to save me a dance, right?" He said light-heartedly.

She did a fake sigh. "Oh, I guess I can manage that." She took his hand and he brought her close to him. She allowed him to move her arms to around his neck, his hands rested on her waist; his eyes never leaving hers. She liked the temperature of him, she has always been one who loved the winter and not the summer. "You feel cold." She commented.

"Sorry, do you not like it?" He asked, concern in his usually cold eyes.

"No, I do." She quickly said. "I don't like the heat, it makes me irritable." She smirked.

"Well, that'll be something that'll change once you're turned." He said surely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said I wanted to be a vampire?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Well, you haven't said you don't want to be."

She faked a moan. "Oh, true." She ran the back of her hand against the side of his face. There was no-one else in the hall in her mind; it was just her and Caius. "I don't like the idea of being a vampire…" She started, making Caius nervous for a moment. "But I like the idea of not being with you even less."

He smiled slightly as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "My beautiful woman, you'll always be by my side." He leaned in closer to her.

She smirked against him. "Getting a little possessive aren't we?" She joked.

"Oh, you have no idea." He bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, granting him access when his tongue traced her lips. She became lost in her mind as he explored her mouth fervently. His hand worked its way to tangle itself in her hair, holding her firmly in place. Suddenly realising her location she pulled away, a light blush across her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I uh," She struggled, her eyes catching Jade grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. She quickly noticed Felix's hand around her waist and made a mental note to question her later. "I have to go."

She turned but he caught her arm. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, no." She quickly said, the touch of him on her set her skin on fire despite his cool skin. "You're perfect, I just… I'm sorry I have to go." She managed to get her arm out of his grip and made a bee line towards the door. Once the ball door was closed she ran to her room and firmly shut it behind her. She slid down the door until she landed on the floor, her head in her hands. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you gonna talk to me about last night?" Jade asked.

The two girls were sat in a study, no-one else was in there and Jade searched out for her to find her reading a book, though not fully concentrating on it. Jade got concerned as she thought her friend clearly enjoyed the moment she shared with Caius, and so couldn't understand why she ran out. "Nope." Ally quickly said.

"Don't give me that." Jade walked to her and took the book from her hands. "What is it? What happened?" She asked more firmly.

"Nothing, I just walked out of the party, I didn't realise that was against the law." She sounded very defensive as she stood up.

"Come on Ally-Cat," She used her nickname. "I'm your best friend, I know when you're not admitting your feelings. You keep it bottled up and that's not good for you." Ally didn't look angry; she knew her friend was correct. "The sooner you admit how you feel about Caius, the better and quite frankly the happier you'll end up." Ally remained silent. "Why won't you admit it?!" Jade was getting annoyed.

Ally turned with force to her. "How can I admit it?!" She half shouted. "When I first came here I hated the guy. Okay I hated him! I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him!" She shouted, her fists getting dangerously close to combusting. "But in the space of what, a week? I feel like any moment apart from him feels like a lifetime." She admitted. "How can I admit to anyone that in the space of a week he's all I think about? There is nothing more I want then to be by his side all the bloody time." Jade smiled at her. "And that's just the sweet feelings," Ally joked. "Trust me, most of the time when I'm near him… there's nothing more I want to do than rip his clothes off."

Jade laughed. "Oh my God!" Ally couldn't stop herself before bursting out into giggles. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"You told me to be honest!" She said through giggles. "Oh shut up! Go find your lover boy." She joked.

Jade made a face. "Know what? I will. You just watch me."

"You go do that."

"I will."

"Good." Ally smiled.

Jade giggled as she opened the door and abruptly stopped as she saw a figure in the doorway. "Caius."

Ally's smiled dropped instantly. "You were going somewhere?" Caius asked with a mischievous smile that made Ally's stomach flip butterflies.

Jade turned to Ally with a smirk. "Vampires have super hearing, remember?"

Ally's mouth opened once she realised that her friend may have just set her up. She watched her friend leave the room, making her and Caius the only ones in the study. She could barely look at him out of embarrassment for what she said, but also she couldn't ignore the growing feeling in her stomach as she looked at him. Caius crossed his arms. "Well, at least I know I didn't do anything wrong last night." He spoke lightly with a smile on his face, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He took her hand in his and forced her to look at him. "If you feel that way about me, why are you holding back?"

She searched his eyes; for her there was no anger, no frustration. No judgement. "I don't know." She whispered. Abruptly she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. He was shocked at first but quickly returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm. It started off as an innocent kiss, but quickly escalated into something a lot more passionate. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his head and he wrapped his in her hair. He pushed her against the desk, she pulled away as she needed to breathe. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and a strange feeling was building in the pit of her stomach. "Caius." She said it so quietly it was a good thing he had his heightened hearing.

He looked back at her, his eyes darkened with the need which she could clearly feel through his trousers. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." He rasped.

"God yes." She whispered.

He picked her up bridal style and using his vampiric speed he sped them to her room. He set her down on the floor. "Are you sure? Once we finish this, there's no going back." He managed to say. She smirked before taking her top off; revealing her black lace bra which he all too eagerly ogled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She then attacked him with kisses along his jaw line and neck, to which she was rewarded with a throaty moan. He kissed her then, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and as her knees came into contact with the bed she allowed him to gently push her back onto the bed. She let his hands roamed where they wanted, and she did the same. She tugged at his shirt, wanting the barrier between them gone. Before she had even realised, he was completely bare apart from his black underwear. He tugged at her jeans and she wriggled out of them, she thanked her stars she decided to wear matching underwear. As she noticed his eyes hungrily looking over her, she suddenly felt very exposed. "Umm…" She suddenly was very shy, her confidence from earlier gone.

He caressed her face. "What is it?"

"I um… I've never done this before." She looked away from him. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

He smiled and turned her head. "Good." She raised an eyebrow. "That means I'll be your first," He kissed her. "And only."

She smirked at him, her confidence growing a bit. "Still with the possessiveness."

"I do believe I said… you have no idea." The final barriers were torn away, and as he wanted her first time to be memorable, he was going to take his time. As he pushed through her barrier of innocence, the bond was made. Two souls joining as one. Never to be broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally awoke to the feeling of someone tracing a pattern on her back. She smiled and rolled over to see her mate smiling down at her. He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her forehead. "Morning, do you have a good rest?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that was the best sleep I've had in a while." She admitted. "Probably because someone forgot that I don't quite have your stamina."

He looked to the ceiling. "I may… have gotten a bit carried away." He looked back at her and smiled "Not that you didn't enjoy it."

"True, but it would be nice for you to remember I don't have endless strength." She lightly kissed him before getting up but realised the strength in her legs were all but gone. "Jesus Christ!" She cussed. "Do girls' legs always feel like this after sex?" She asked.

He reached from behind her. "Only when their partner is me love." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled before managing to get up and wobbled to the shower. After she had washed off she got out, wrapped in a towel, fully aware Caius was still lying in the bed watching her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she picked out a set of underwear and a light blue t-shirt with a black skirt and a pair of black boots. "Having fun?" She asked.

"Immensely, although…" He got out of the bed and waltzed to her in his underwear. "I'd much rather take clothes off you, than see you put them on."

"Mm," She said as she walked to him and teasing pressed her lips to his. "That sounds nice, only I have something I wish to discuss with Aro, Marcus and yourself." She giggled as he groaned in defeat. As she reached the door, Caius was already dressed and by her side.

She stood before the three Volturi kings, Jade stood to the side with Felix not far from her. "I see you and Caius have… finally joined." Aro said with a slight roll of the eyes. "Took your time." Ally looked to the floor and smiled. "But I assume you are here for something?"

"I am." She looked up. "For me to remain the way I am would be selfish... for I would have a life filled with happiness, only for Caius' to be ripped away when I pass."

Aro realised what she was asking. "You wish to be immortal." Marcus wheezed.

"I- I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Of course my dear," Aro began. "Believe me, we were all considering it."

"Can I ask for something?" She asked and Aro made a gesture for her to continue. "Caius, will you be the do it?"

He smirked. "Of course." She smiled in gratitude. "When would you like it to happen?"

She shrugged. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

She wasn't hungry for food, and so went to her room without dinner. She walked into her room to see Caius waiting in an armchair by the window. She closed the door and walked over to him and boldly sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she put hers around his shoulders. He traced circles with his thumb. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"My soul will be eternally yours, now make it the same for my body." She whispered.

He picked her up and set her on the bed. "I can guarantee, this will be the most painful event in your life."

"I have been tortured, experimented on… and hurt in almost every way possible." She kissed his cheek. "But I can take this pain, if it means I can stay with you for ever."

"I love you."

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

The pain she went through, was one of the most excruciating ordeals she has had to go through. Her pain lasted for 36 hours straight. After her convolutions stopped, Jade remained by her side until she woke up. Felix was stood behind her rubbing Jade's shoulder. "No sign of her waking?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Jade replied.

Felix noticed how much concern was in his girlfriend's eyes. "How long have you known her?"

"Since she escaped the laboratory." She said sadly. "You've no idea how much she's been through. I stayed by her side because she was so afraid to be alone. So afraid he was alive." She stroked the side of her sleeping face.

"Who? Who's alive?" Felix asked.

"The one who stole her away." Ally's eyes then opened; her red irises blazing. "Hey, welcome back." As she noticed Ally more, her red hair became a more vibrant shade of red and the natural waves were more elegant than before in deep contrast with her ivory skin.

Ally looked around her. "Caius?" She asked.

In a flash he was standing in front of her with a wide smile. "Hello love." He greeted.

She got him and nearly crushed him as he made an 'oof' sound. She pushed him away with an apologetic sound. "Sorry, I'm just not used to all this strength." She admitted with a laugh.

He kissed her gently. "It's so good to see you."

"Trust me, he's been in a sour mood the whole time you were unconscious." Felix said with a chuckle earning a dirty look from Caius.

Ally giggled but it faded as she clutched her neck. "My throat hurts." She said.

Caius smiled. "That's the thirst. Come, I'll show you how to feed."

Ally let her third victim drop to the floor as she wiped her mouth. "She's a natural." Marcus commented.

She smiled at them. "She is my mate, what can you expect?" Caius boasted.

Ally shook her head at them. "That feels better." She said.

"You'll eventually learn to control your thirst." Aro said. "But don't worry, in the mean time we'll always have someone on standby." He assured her.

"Well, now that I have the munchies taken care of," Ally dusted off herself before whizzing to Caius. "There is something else I want taking care of." He smirked once he caught her drift.

He stood up and hoisted her on his shoulder. "Do excuse me brothers."

Without another word he whooshed away leaving the rest of them feeling a little shocked. "Well we won't be seeing those two for maybe… a few days?" Jade suggested.

"Try a week."

Ally rolled off Caius and laughed. "How many times was that?" She asked.

"I lost count after the fifth time." Caius admitted.

She covered her eyes and let out a giggle. "Would the whole coven have heard that?" She asked and as she looked to him he smirked. "Fuck." She joked. "Oh well." She rolled back on top of him and began to trail kisses down his body.

Until a knock at the door interrupted them. They both huffed out and glared at the door. "This had better be good." Caius grumbled.

"I wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't." Jade's voice was on the other side of the door.

They both got changed in a flash and Ally opened the door. She looked surprised at the amount of fear in her friend's eyes. "Jade what is it?"

"A man named Carlisle Cullen came to the court room. He said there was someone threatening them." She looked scared to the bone, making both of them more concerned with each second. "He showed this." She placed a necklace in her palm.

Ally froze with fear. "It's mine." The necklace was bronze in colour with a silhouette of a woman in it. "No." She whispered.

"Love, what is it?" Caius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's back." Her voice broke. "I didn't kill him." She looked at Caius with nothing but terror in her eyes.

"Carlisle said he's raging war against the vampire species" Jade said. "But we know he won't stop there."

"Oh my God… he's going to destroy everything."

**A/N: Hey guys! All finished… for the first story**

**Little spinoff of Jade and Felix to come up but don't worry… there will be a sequel that'll involve a bit of the Cullens. But not sure as of yet, I'm still getting my ideas together.**

**Thanks for staying with me on this one! Hugs and kisses!**


End file.
